


repayment

by titansnastys (titanhasaplan)



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanhasaplan/pseuds/titansnastys
Summary: King Dice offers you a more...unconventional way to pay back your debt.





	repayment

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go down in history as the first person to put King Dice reader-insert porn in the Cuphead tag.
> 
> So, fellow dice-fuckers, here you go. Have fun. I'm sorry, mom.

Perhaps your gambling habit has gotten a bit...out-of-hand, you think as King Dice looms over you, a malicious grin on his face. You'd foolishly agreed to one of his games, blinded by your own greed. Before you knew it, you'd lost everything - including your soul. 

"Well, well, well," he drawls in that baritone voice of his. "Looks like we got another one!"

You scramble to your knees, eyes wide with fear. "No! There has to be - there has to be _something_ I can do! I'll do anything! Anything!"

His grin grows wider and his eyes flash with - is that _lust?_

"Anything?" he asks. 

"Anything," you repeat. He grabs you by your collar and pulls you to your feet. He snakes an arm around your waist, resting a gloved hand on your hip. As he guides you towards the back of the casino, you can feel the eyes of the other gamblers on you. King Dice struts along like it's no big deal, and it probably isn't for him - he probably has men and women hanging off his arm all the time. 

He stops by a large door and procures a key from his pocket. He never once fumbles or falters as he unlocks the door and nudges you through it, maintaining his suave composure the entire time. The door clicks shut behind you, and as your eyes adjust to the dim room, you realize this must be-

"My study," he says. A desk sits in the middle of the room, covered in what must be soul contracts. Behind it is a large velvet chair. King Dice sits, pulling you down with him.

"So," he says, his voice low. "About that _repayment._ "

The hand on your waist comes up to cup your breast, and you bite your lip. When he pinches your nipple, you can't help but moan and squirm in his lap. Noticing your reaction, he laughs cruelly.

"You sensitive there, dollface?"

"F-fuck you," you spit out, but it's cut off by another moan when he does it again, harder.

"Ah-ah," he sings. "Language. Or would you rather pay your debts to my boss?"

That shuts you up. You've been what happens to people who try to escape their debts, and you're not about to become one of them. King Dice laughs again, this time running his hand down your waist. His fingers brush against your abdomen, lower and lower until-

Oh.

"Look at you," he croons. "Already so wet for me, aren't you, sweetheart?"

He discards his gloves, letting them fall to the floor before returning to his ministrations. He teases your clit, circling it with his forefinger, and then dips lower to brush at your entrance. You arch into his touch and feel shame creep up in your chest. You turn your head against his shoulder, biting your lip in an attempt to suppress your moans.

"Oh, no," he chides. "You have nothing to hide from me, doll. I've seen the way you look at me. You've always wanted this, haven't you?"

You gasp when he slides a finger into you, and he laughs. The _bastard._

"Do you think of me when you touch yourself, dollface? I bet you do. Fuckin' whore. You want me to fuck you, darling?" He has three fingers in you now, going at an easy rhythm. He knows exactly how to touch you to make you come undone, and you moan at his words. He nudges you aside so he can unzip his pants, and you practically salivate when you see just how _big_ he is.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" he croons, and it takes all you have not to swear at him again. His cocky attitude is only charming for so long. 

Any annoyance is forgotten when he grabs your hips and pulls you back against him with no regard for gentleness. He aligns his hips with yours and thrusts into you, and you squeal at the intrusion.

"You like that, doll? You like having my cock in you?" he pants, and you can practically hear the smirk in his voice. His hand comes up to your neck, circling it with his fingers and pressing in tentatively, as if to gauge your reaction. Your choked moan spurs him on, and he repeats the action, this time abandoning any fear of hurting you. Your heavy breathing becomes gasps and your head begins to swim. 

"Y-yeah, dollface, you would like that, wouldn't you, being choked like the whore you are," he taunts, but his breathing is becoming ragged and you know his composure is slipping. His thrusts become desperate, and he grips your neck tighter. You grip onto the arms of the chair as you feel your orgasm build, all the while gasping for air. Your vision starts to blur and then he reaches down and teases your clit and that's all it takes to drive you over the edge. Your vision goes white and you cry out as King Dice reaches his own climax in one final thrust. He relaxes against the chair, releasing your neck from his grasp, and you nearly cry in relief. 

"Well," King Dice says, already as suave as ever. "It was certainly a pleasure, my dear. And if you ever find yourself in a similar situation to before - you know where to find me."


End file.
